


Forge

by 1oooW0rds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/M, Gen, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Other, Pre-HOO, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/pseuds/1oooW0rds
Summary: Heroes aren't born but made. The title Legionnaire isn't given but earned. Romans are forged from blood, sweat and tears. Only the strong can protect New Rome while others perished in the pursuit. Conquer or die. His words. Her words. Their words. Their quests.





	Forge

_ “You’re in for a rough trip, boy.” Jason gasped as he jerked up from his lying position. He grabbed his t-shirt, feeling the softness of the fabric. Gulping mouthful of air, his eyes looked around frantically. He wasn’t drowning in the San Francisco Bay. Between the large marble columns, Jason could see the dome roof of the Senate and rooftops of New Rome homes. Birds chirped as the sun sat high in the sky. He’s home? “I told you to stay away from water.” _

_ Jason twisted at the sound of the voice. The speaker is a slender woman in a pencil skirt and business jacket. Her dark hair swept up in a neat updo. A white lotus pinned just so. She lifted her gaze from her checklist and frowned at Jason. _

_ “Kind of hard to avoid on this quest, Juno.” Jason murmured as he stood up on shaky legs. His body ached like tons of water crashed against him. Jason lifted his shirt, expecting it to be dripping wet. Everything felt disoriented as he glanced around Jupiter’s temple. The marble columns cast long shadows across the floor. Fresh fruits laid at the feet of Jupiter’s statue. Someone visited recently. “Am I dead?” Jason asked as he approached her. _

_ “Ha, Lupa would be disappointed if a little wave killed you.” Juno laughed as she leaned against the platform Jupiter stood on. She plucked a piece of lint off her suit before pulling something out of her pocket. A flicker of gold caught Jason’s eye before she tossed it to him. He caught it reflexively, feeling warm metal against his palm. “I need you in one piece, Son of Jupiter.” Jason narrowed his eyes at the title. Juno smirked as she reached out, tipping his chin up. “Don’t die or you’ll ruin my plans.” _

Jason jolted awake, sitting up suddenly as he reeled from the dream. He gasped, placing his hand over his beating heart as he looked around frantically. A figure jumped back in surprise. The sharp sounds of dogs barking and wind blowing filled his ears. He sat on a soft bed in a clean room. “Ugh my head.” Jason moaned as he ran his hand over his face. “I hate demigod dreams. Where am I?”

“Nowhere good if we’re locked up.” Jason’s body tensed as a voice he didn’t recognize answered him. Sitting on a separate bed beside his was a girl with dark hair and even darker eyes. She’s his age if Jason had to guess but her clothes were strange. She wore a pair of ripped jeans with what looked like a sheet wrapped around her upper body. Her hands were up, showing she’s unarmed. Two slender dogs sat by her feet, looking at Jason with bright eyes. His gaze slid past her form, looking at the locked door clearly there to keep them in.

“You were…” Jason started as he set his feet on the floor. Cassie and Ryan weren’t in the room. The daughter of Minerva and legacy of Apollo elected to accompany Jason on his quest. A twelve year old can only go so far alone in the mortal world. Even if he is the son of Jupiter. “You were on the beach with us. You yelled at me to get out of the water.”

“And you were the idiot who ran straight into the water. You saw that dark shadow, right? Everyone was yelling shark but I know it wasn’t a shark.” Jason blinked at her words. A mortal shouldn’t have seen anything.  _ What are the chances of running into another demigod?  _ He thought as he studied her closer. She held his gaze easily. A determined set in her jaw as she spoke. “That thing capsized my boat. My sister and I were flung out. What was it?”

“An ancient sea monster.” Jason murmured as he rubbed his sore arm. The wave crashed onto the beach, dragging Jason, this girl and whoever else into the ocean. Octavian’s words echoed in his mind.  _ Monster from the past that a son of Jupiter can slay.  _ “I have to kill it.

“You?” The girl said skeptically. Jason glared at her, irked by her tone. “Who would send a kid to fight a sea monster? You’re my size.”

“Am not!” Jason shouted as he hopped up. The girl jumped up as well, not backing down. Their eyes were leveled as they glared at each other. Jason clenched his fists by his side. “I am not just a kid. I am Jason Grace, legionnaire of New Rome, member of the Fifth Cohort. Son of… son of no one important.” In unison, her dogs tilt their heads at his words. The girl arched her eyebrows but said nothing. “Camp Jupiter sent me. I have to kill this thing.”

She studied him for a moment before nodding. “Alright.” She wiped her hand against her pants before holding it out. “This may be your quest but I have a grudge against this thing. Jason Grace, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Reyna.”

“Just Reyna?” Jason asked as he took her hand. There were callous against her palm which threw him off.

“That’s all you need to know for now.” An audible click echoed through the room as Reyna released his hand. “Looks like we have more important things to worry about.” The door creaked open and a petite woman with flowing robes stepped in.

“Hello, Aeolus would like to see you now.”

###

“Destined demigods, welcome!” A man in a powder blue suit greeted waving his arms wide open. His grin revealed a row of straight shiny teeth. Full head of hair slicked back neatly. Reyna and Jason traded concern glances as they approached. “Come, come.” He beckoned. A row of monitors mounted on the screen displaying various places around the world. Tall snowy peaks with snow storm raging. A breezy coastline with clear blue sky. “Bow before your savior, Aeolus, the god of winds.”

“Savior?” Reyna echoed, furrowed her eyebrows at him. Her golden dog, Aurum, bared its teeth at the man’s comment.

“God of winds?” Jason asked, fairly certain his father ruled that domain. Aeolus nodded his head confidently. There’s something unsettling about the man. His white hair is too neat. His suit tailored perfectly. Jason wasn’t sure what exactly threw him off. Reyna must have felt the same. Her shoulders tensed as they approached.

“Yes to all.” Aeolus answered as he waved his hand. The screens all blinked at once before displaying San Francisco beach. Jason’s eyes widen as he recognized Cassie. “You would have drowned and most likely eaten by the sea monster, boy.” He pointed to Jason before looking to Reyna. “And you, miss, who knows what those pirates would have done to you and your doggies. Good thing I stepped in.”

“Stepped in?” Reyna repeated, clenching her fists by her side. Her dogs tensed at their master’s raised voice. “ _ You _ capsided our ship on purpose.” Aeolus nodded his head, missing the anger and fury in her words. An annoyed growl escaped Reyna’s lips. “Oh no, you don’t get to look smug and proud. You are not my savior or hero. I was doing just fine. At what point did you need to ‘save’ me? I am not a damsel in distress.” Reyna took a step towards the man. Aeolus’ smile slipped. “And where the hell are we now?” Reyna continued ranting at the god. Sweat gathered around Aeolus’ temple as he shifted nervously.  _ Like a cornered mouse,  _ Lupa whispered into Jason’s ear.

“Reyna…” Jason reached out to touch her. Reyna turned.

Aeolus clapped his hands, producing a gust of wind that threw Reyna away from him. Jason grunted as the force pushed him back. His sneakers dug into the marble floor before Reyna slammed into him. They fell into a pile, dazed from the force. Aurum and Argentum clattered against the floor loudly.

“You ok?” Jason asked as they stood up. Reyna nodded her head, rubbing her forehead as she glared daggers at Aeolus. The man threw his arms and doors burst open. Four dark cloud figures rushed into the room before taking shape. They looked like muscle men made out of clouds and storms. A wild glint in their sky blue eyes as they held bronze swords, eager to cut into their targets.

“Get the intruders, Venti!” Aeolus shouted as he pointed to Reyna.

“Intruders? I thought we were your guests!” Reyna shouted back. Jason sighed as he turned around to stand back to back with her. The cloud men surrounded them slowly.

“Do you have to piss him off?” Jason asked. They were outnumbered, unarmed and have no clear plan.  _ Just a normal day as a demigod,  _ Jason thought as Aurum stood in front of him, baring its teeth at the men. 

“At least I have the guts to yell at a pretend god.” Reyna countered, focused on her enemies. Argentum lunged at the closest Venti to her. The man cloud roared as it bit his arm before it dissolved between the dog’s teeth. Argentum looked confused and yelped when the cloud man kicked it away. Reyna caught the dog and frowned. Her eyes flickered towards Jason for a moment. “Hey, are you going to use your weapon?”

“Weapon? What weapon?” Jason shouted as he dodged a wide swipe. Aurum headbutted his attacker.

“The thing in your pocket!” Reyna shouted as she rolled out of the way from a sword slash. Jason dug his hands into his pockets, feeling lint and candy wrappers. His fingers felt something cool.  _ That wasn’t there before.  _ Jason thought as he pulled out a golden coin. The letters IVLIVS engraved on the sides. “Give it to me!” Reyna ordered as she ducked under another stray swipe. Jason tossed it, not sure what to expect. The coin spun three times before glowing and transforming into a golden javelin. It impaled the Venti in front of Reyna. Reyna grabbed the end, pulling it out the man. A wail escaped its throat before it dissipated into mists. Reyna didn’t stop as she spun using the spear like a baseball bat and smacking the side of another Venti. It bucked underneath the hit, dropping its sword.

“Yes!” Jason shouted as he grabbed the sword. The unarmed Venti glared at Jason and Reyna before a mist hovered behind it. They watched in horror as the mist dissolved into it, making the Venti double in size. The remaining two rushed as well, creating a man that towered over the two demigods. 

“Didn’t expect that…” Reyna  murmured as she stepped back.

“Same.” Jason sucked in a breath. Would Lupa be disappointed if he was killed by a cloud instead?

“Wahahaha.” Aeolus laughed maniacally from his platform as his monster slammed its large fist on the floor. Jason and Reyna scrambled away as it bashed the stone, creating a huge crater. Reyna ran between its leg, stabbing the javelin into its right one. It barely felt the attack as it turned around, trying to get a hit on her. It narrowly missed as Reyna ducked out of the way.

“Any more tricks, Jason?” Reyna shouted as she ran towards him. Jason racked his brain, clenching his fists together. He felt a warm energy between his fingertips.  _ Good as a time to try anything.  _

“One.” Jason said as he held his hand out. “Distract it.” Reyna nodded her head, handing the spear off. She shouted towards the Venti, still running. It turned, following the motion.

Jason ran forward, jumping up like the air tossed him up. Channeling all the electric energy in him, Jason stabbed the spear into the cloud monster’s shoulder. The electricity jumped from his body, through the golden spear into the Venti. The monster roared before burst into a million wisps. Jason was tossed from the force, gasping as his back hit against the wall before he fell. Smaller pieces of the Venti fell and wiggled on the floor before dissolving into nothing. Jason dropped his spear, looking at his unscatherd hands. He looked up, meeting Reyna’s shocked expression.

“Ah-ah-attack!” Aeolus shouted, pointing at Jason. Nothing respond to his command as Reyna and Jason approached. Then, the door swung open. A petite cloud nymph entered. “Julie, Julie my dear. There you are. Throw these two back in prison. They’ve disrespected me. I should have let them die - OW!” Julie smacked Aeolus with a stack of papers.

“No, get off your high horse, A.” Julie ordered as she glared at him. “These two are not intruders. Juno requested you aid the son of Jupiter on his quest. You just had to be an ass and make a huge show of it. They are here for information, not to play with you!” Aeolus growled at the nymph who glared back unafraid. “Show him what he needs to see.”

“It won’t help.” Aeolus grumbled as he waved his hands. All the screens blinked again before forming a single image. It was a scene underneath the water with schools of fish swimming around. Jason stepped closer, squinting. “That’s the Bay.” Jason sucked in a breath as the fish scattered, letting something large appear. It moved silently, barely disrupting the water. Armor-like scales encased its sleek body. Sharp fangs protrude out of its mouth. A yellow eye stared at the screen, directly at Jason. “And that’s your monster.”

“You have to kill that?” Reyna asked as she pulled her eyes away from the screen. Jason nodded his head slowly, feeling uncertain about his quest for the first time.

###

“This is the last straw.” Julie muttered as she power-walked down over a bridge. Jason and Reyna rushed to keep up with her, both shaken by what they saw. “This is not worth the perks Susan gushed about. Ah, here we are.” Julie pivoted in front of a large wooden door. The door swung open as soon as she tapped it, revealing walls of armor, golden swords and bronze spears. Reyna stepped in, gravitating to a rack of spears. “Take whatever you want, kids. I have a resignation letter to write. Have a nice day.”

“She’s really something else.” Jason commented as Julie walked off. His pack was lost when Aeolus ‘saved’ them. There wasn’t much in there anyways. A few cubes of nectars, rolls of bandages, and a map of the city with a bus pass. Reyna pulled out a sword, testing the balance with a few experimental swings. Aurum and Argentum paced the room nervously.

“Julie could probably tell off a real god.” Reyna said as she grabbed a leather belt, wrapping it around her hips. Jason met her gaze, curious about the phrasing. “I know you thought he was off.”

“Yeah but you’re certain something was off.” Jason replied, picking up a dagger. It was fine gold with a good weight. Reyna plucked it from his hand, twirling it between her fingers. She found its twin and slipped them on her belt. “How?” Her eyes fluttered over to Aurum who sat at the base of her feet, tail thumping against the floor. “Your dogs?”

“They’re sensitive to lying.” Reyna answered as she crouched down, scratching the golden dog underneath its chin. “I found them on the ship in the captain's quarters. They flanked his desk like prized statues judging whoever dare approaches. Until one day, they weren’t.” Reyna leaned against the table, smiling at the memory. Her expression softened. “I figured out they’re could detect lies when one of the pirates stole another’s sword. He lied because that’s what pirates will do. Argentum and Aurum knew immediately and nipped at his legs and bottom. One got a good chunk of his pant legs.” For a moment, Jason thought he was at The Commons trading stories with other demigods.

“So,” Jason started grabbing a few bracers. He latched the left one easily but the right one was harder. Reyna moved towards him, taking the ties. Jason smiled at the action, recalling how Felix fixed his before a war game. “They can sense lies.” Jason looked at Argentum. “I don’t like brownies in New Rome’s corner bakery.” Argentum tilted its head at Jason, wagging its long tail at him. Reyna tugged his hand suddenly, pulling his attention back. “Just testing them.”

“Please don’t antagonize my dogs. You have a sea monster to kill.” Reyna reminded as she stepped away. Jason shrunk at her words, lowering his gaze. “Son of no one important? The King of Gods is a pretty big name. Is that why you were chosen?” Jason sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He pulled out IVLIVS, flipping the coin over and over.

“Son of Jupiter. Child of sky and thunder. The chosen one. Pick a title and someone’s thrown it in my face.” Reyna sat down. “Our Augur read the words.  _ Monster from the past that a son of Jupiter can slay.  _ Pretty straight for a prophecy. I’m the only son of Jupiter for centuries. We have scouts in the bay area. Weather patterns were weird. The sea is rougher than usual. Ships disappearing mysteriously. There was something wrong. Even the mortals could sense it.” 

“Three of us were sent out on the quest. Cassie is the leader, a Centurion for the second cohort. Ryan is our second, a hothead who isn’t afraid to fight anything. And then, me, the ‘hero’.” Jason shook his head, feeling the weight of everything. Seeing the sea serpent sucked the confidence out of him.  _ How am I supposed to kill it? _

A helmet was placed over Jason’s head, pulling him out of his dark thoughts. His view obscured slightly. “You’re not alone, Jason.” Reyna’s voice slightly muffled by the helmet. He tipped it up, looking at her dark eyes. She was going to say more but a huge crash shook the whole room. They both jumped up, rushing to the door with their weapons and new gear.

“What the?” Jason murmured as he stopped at the railing. A huge hole gaped in the middle of the wall that surrounded Aeolus’ palace. Water and pirates rushed in front the hole, howling. They dressed in striped shirts, ripped pants and bare feet. The storm venti slashed at the men who laughed and fought back with ease. A mountain of a man with a long coat stood at the top of the wall, brandishing two curved swords. He let out a bellowing laugh before jumping off and slashing into a venti’s back. Aeolus screamed orders from a distance with a smug Julie in the distance, unbothered by the attack.

“Blackbeard!” Reyna shouted, leaning over the railing. He looked up, blinking at Reyna. A grin split his face, appearing from beneath his dark beard.

“Lass!!” Blackbeard shouted. “There you are! Quite an island you found here.”

###

“Wahahahaha.” Blackbeard threw his head back as he laughed from Reyna’s retelling. Aeolus’ island shrunk in the distance as Queen’s Revenge Returns sails away, heavy with goods and treasures the master of wind reluctantly gave up. The ship rocked underneath Jason’s unsteady legs as he eyed the pirates. Aurum sat at Jason’s feet, letting the boy pat its head. “You caused a good amount of trouble.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Reyna grumbled when Blackbeard patted her head, messing her hair. She glared up at the pirate captain but there’s a hint of a smile pulling against her lips. She looked more like a twelve year old girl now, surrounded by burly men. Someone with a peg leg tugged at her braid teasingly. Jason felt a twang in his heart, thinking about the cohorts of Camp Jupiter. The older campers teased the younger ones while trying to teach them a lesson, keeping them safe. It felt like that with Reyna and her pirates.

But they were still pirates. Many eyed Jason suspiciously, the strange boy Reyna brought to their ship. Jason could feel their gaze on the back of his neck as they moved around, shuffling the loot beneath the decks. He kept his hand in his pocket, reassured by the cool metal of IVLIVS.

“Now, who’s our stowaway?” Jason looked up at Blackbeard’s words, fingers curling around the coin. His tone was playful but there’s an edge underneath the words. All the pirates stopped moving, creating a loose circle around Jason. Out of the corner of Jason’s eyes, he could see a twitchy pirate reaching for his sword. Aurum growled softly at the man, already fond of Jason.

“He’s off limits, Blackbeard.” Reyna stepped beside Jason, hand hovering over the dagger on her belt. The pirates traded glances before looking towards Blackbeard. “I need him.” Reyna added, meeting Blackbeard’s gaze. Jason’s eyes widen at the statement. It must have caught Blackbeard off guard as well as he stepped up to get a better look at him. The captain of the Queen's Revenge Return is a mountain of muscle with thick black beard hiding half of his face. His three point hat added to his impressive height and build. Blackbeard’s eyes flickered to Reyna’s truth-telling dogs who barely moved at her bold words. 

“You rarely need anything, Reyna.” Blackbeard commented, his words softening her intense gaze. Reyna’s shoulders eased, confused by the man’s words. A knowing smile tugged at his lips before he turned around. “The boy stays. We can use another hand to clean the deck and whatnot since Hylla is still gone.” Jason sighed, loosening his grip on IVLIVS. He turned to thank Reyna but the color seemed to drain out of her face. Blackbeard turned back, expression sorrowful. “I’m sorry girl, we haven’t found her yet.”

Reyna nodded her head but kept her gaze lowered. She grabbed Jason’s arm, pulling him out of the hot sun and prying eyes. He allowed her, sensing she needed time to collect herself. Her lips pressed tight as she processed everything. They walked passed heavy iron cannons, crates full of food and supplies. The stale air smelled like gunpowder and sweat. Pirates parted for Reyna. Concern and curious glances on their faces but they kept their distance. Reyna pulled a door open suddenly, revealing a small room. There was only a single bed with a box crate used as a chair. A tiny port window showed the water as it bobbed up and down.

“It’s quaint.” Jason commented awkwardly as he stepped in. Reyna didn’t say anything as she followed. Aurum and Argentum immediately hopped on the bed, curling at the foot. Jason sat on the edge, not sure what to do. Reyna looked outside the window with her arms crossed. “Hylla?” Jason asked, gauging Reyna’s reaction. Her fingers tightened around her forearm and her lips curled into a frown. 

“My sister,” Reyna answered. “Older.”  _ Like me,  _ Jason thought. It felt like a heavy weight was on Reyna’s shoulders as she spoke. “She always watched over me since I could remember. At my father’s, the island, always looking out for my well-being before hers.” Reyna slid against the wall to sit on the floor. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. “When I was thrown overboard, Hylla jumped off immediately. I felt her hand around my wrist. I tried to grab it but the current…I failed her.”

“No, no, no.” Jason crouched down beside her, placing his hand on top of Reyna’s knee. She looked up with tears welling in her eyes. He squeezed her knee. “Don’t go down that path, Reyna. It’s not your fault. It’s the Trojan sea monster. It threw you off the boat. It swept you away from her. You failed no one.” She looked at him like he wasn’t talking sense. “Reyna, who saved us from Aeolus’ ventis? You did. I didn’t know I had IVLIVS let alone if it was a weapon. How did you know?”

Reyna sniffled as she wiped her eyes, brushing the tears away. “I can sense weapons. I’ve always been able to as a kid. Blackbeard is better at it but I’m picking up on his tricks. I didn’t just save us by myself. You helped. That lightning trick you did was pretty handy.” Jason laughed at the comment as he looked down at his fingers, recalling how the current rippled through his body. Energy buzzed underneath his skin, threatening to jump out. A part of that frightened Jason, still figuring out how to harness this power. Jason curled his fingers closed keeping the power contained. “Perks of being a kid of Jupiter.” Reyna added, tapping her shoe against his.

“Hey,” Jason replied to her sly tone. Unlike the kids at camp, there was no malice behind her words. “If you didn’t piss him off, I wouldn’t need to save us.” Reyna laughed, covering her mouth with her hands. 

“Wait, now you saved us?” The two twelve year olds traded grins, feeling the tension from the whole ordeal ease from their bodies. Jason sat beside Reyna against the wall, closing his eyes. It felt like home. If he ignored the rocking of the ship and calls from the crew, it felt just like Camp Jupiter with Bobby and Gwen, laughing about a hard fought round of the War Games. “We’re going to defeat it, Jason.” He opened them, looking at Reyna’s unwavering gaze. “I swear we’re going to defeat the sea monster.” He believed her. Reyna has a look like she would find some way to will her words to be true.

“Ok…” Jason murmured, closing his tired eyes once more

“Ah-ooh,” a low loud sound cut through the air. It felt like it vibrated through Jason’s whole body. Reyna and Jason both looked up at the ceiling. The water thrashed against the sea like it was forcing the boat away.

“What was that?” Jason asked as Reyna clenched her dagger.

“No, no,” Reyna murmured as the sound cut through the air again. She pushed herself up, ripping the door open. Argentum and Aurum barked in surprise as she ran out.

“Reyna!” Jason shouted as he rushed after her. The underbelly of the ship was a mess as men ran around, prepping weapons and cannons. Jason jumped over a bag of gunpowder, following closely behind Reyna. “Reyna, what’s going on?” She ignored him, shoving the door open. The bright light blinded Jason temporarily but a wail of a pirate cut through him. The man was flung across the deck, hitting the mast with a thud. A large tentacule whipped around, smashing into the wood throwing splinters up. Jason covered his face.

“KRAKEN!!” Johnny screamed from the crow’s nest. The boat dipped with the rolling waves as three tentacules thrashed out of the water. It grabbed the railing of Queen’s Revenge Return, pulling at the wood. “FIRE!” Someone shouted and cannons fired on that side. The tentacules released immediately as the Kraken retreated. Jason ran to the side. He could see a dark shadow underneath the wild waves, away but not gone.

“Get those cannons reloaded. Steady, men. It’s not gone yet!” Blackbeard ordered as he steered the ship, fighting the strong current. A wild wide smile visible against his dark beard. “Richard, Cook, get the harpoons! Johnny, I need eyes, now!” Blackbeard looked at Reyna and Jason. “Don’t just stand there, girl. Give them strength!”

Reyna dashed between the crew, finding her way to Richard and Cook. The two burly men held long spears, standing at the ready near the helm of the ship. She placed her hands on their backs, closing her eyes like she saying a silent pray. Jason swore Reyna glowed in the daylight, infusing an essence into the pirates. Richard’s massive arms appeared larger. Cook’s gaze sharper. They both stood straighter as Reyna stepped back.

“What?” Jason murmured as the ship buckled. Two tentacles latched on the hull, tilting it to the left. Men screamed as they slid down towards a plate-sized eye that peered over the edge. Jason hooked his arm around the railing, gaping at the size of the Kraken.

“ARG!” Cook shouted as he drove his spear into the Kraken’s flesh. Cannons fired slamming into the creature’s flesh. Richard ran forward, dodging tentacles as he drove his weapon into the Kraken’s eye. It swiped at him, missing the agile man, but bashed into the mast. Johnny screamed as he fell.

“Get Reyna, Roman!” Blackbeard shouted as he spun the wheel, righting the ship. Reyna stabbed her dagger into one of the tentacles anchoring the Kraken. It whipped out, knocking her towards the deck. It moved for another hit but Richard jumped in front of her, unafraid. Something was up with Reyna’s movements. She was sluggish as she rolled away. Another tentacles aimed towards her, lifting high in the air.

Jason gritted his teeth as he pumped his legs, running towards her. For a moment, Jason felt like the wind gathered around him, pushing him forward. He grabbed Reyna around the waist and leaped as the tentacle bashed the spot they were moments ago. Jason stared at the spot in horror as he cradled Reyna in his chest.

“Get her to Blackbeard!” Richard ordered as he dodged. Jason pivoted and jumped towards the upper deck. He moved so easily through the air, reaching Blackbeard in one bound. The wind whipped around him as he stood eye-level to the pirate captain. Blackbeard blinked at Jason who stared back. The distance was at least fifteen feet.  _ How?  _ Jason wondered, feeling lighter than ever.

“What the Hades?” Blackbeard murmured. “You’re flying.” Jason looked down, eyes widening. He hovered two feet from the deck with only air between. At the sudden realization, Jason dropped. He groaned, taking the bulk of the impact with Reyna above him. “You were flying. Not very well.”

“Thanks,” Jason rubbed his head before the boat lurched. The Kraken released the haul, diving into the sea. “What are we going to do with our little friend there?” Jason asked as he sat up, pushing Reyna up. Reyna seemed dazed and drained as she held herself up, blinking.

“I have a plan.” Reyna murmured as she touched Jason’s arm. “Don’t freak out.” Jason narrowed his eyes at her statement before feeling a pure pulse of strength and power rip through his body. He recoiled from the sudden sensation but Reyna dug her fingers into his forearm, keeping him connected. Jason gasped like the first air from being submerged. The world grew sharper. Everything seemed to move slower. Jason felt like he could run miles, fight for hours and face everything. Reyna’s usual dark eyes glowed bright before they dimmed. She leaned her head against Jason’s shoulders, spent. “No time for questions, Airhead. Do the lightning trick.”

“BEHIND!” Two tentacules shot out of the water, grabbing the back of the Queen’s Revenge Returns. The Kraken’s beak emerged from the water, open wide about to bite into the wooden haul. Jason shot forward, summoning IVLIVS into his hand. A golden sword appear as he leapt up ten feet into the air.

Jason twirled the sword in his hand, channeling all the electric within him. He drove it down, stabbing the Kraken’s head with both hands. Electricity shot through Jason’s hands, sword, into the Kraken. It shrieked from the shock, unfurling its tentacles from the ship. Jason pulled his sword out, going for another hit when a tentacule swiped at him. The hit knocked the wind out of Jason as he flipped in the air, disoriented. The air caught him, righting him just as the Kraken retreated into the water.

Jason panted as he floated, staring at the water with his sword ready, waiting. Nothing emerged as the water calmed around them, letting the pirates sail for another day.

###

“To the Roman!” Johnny shouted as he waved his overflowing mug. Pirates cheered in response. Cook dragged Jason over, patting the boy’s shoulder. Jason hid a flinch as he nudged a sore spot. “To Reyna!” Richard hugged Reyna to his side as he filled up her mug. “To being alive!” A huge roar erupted as they tapped mugs together, drinking deeply. Jason managed to pull himself away as they slammed him on the back. 

The seas were calm as the sun dipped over the horizon, bathing the world in light orange before darkness. Lanterns lit the deck as the crew celebrated their survival. They didn’t care that mast was destroyed, planks ripped and canvas were torn. They were alive. Queen’s Revenge Returns has survived to sail another day.

“Not a partier, boy?” Jason looked up to see Blackbeard on the upper deck, overlooking his men. He lifted his cup, toasting to Jason before taking a sip. Merry tune from Johnny’s accordion filled the air as he lead the men in a song that everyone knew. They sang out of tune as the dogs ran around eagerly. Jason walked up the half-broken stairs to join Blackbeard. He removed his signature long coat and hat, left in only a white shirt and black pants. “Course, Romans aren’t known to celebrate much.”

“I have a name, you know.” Jason murmured.

“I know. I choose not to use it.” Blackbeard answered. The teasing curve of his smile and twinkle in his eyes lessened the sting of his words. “They’re a good crew.” Blackbeard commented, nodding to his men.

“I thought all pirates were evil.” Jason said as he leaned against the railing.

“Just stories. Though, the girl has softened us a bit.” They both found Reyna in the crowd of merriment. Richard pulled her into a dance, twirling Reyna around. She tried to bite back a smile but it grew as they passed her around, at ease with the grown men. “We sailed with her for months now. Reyna and her sister are something else.” Jason perked up at the comment, hungry for any information about this strange girl and her band of pirates. Blackbeard took a sip, sensing he had an audience. “Curious?”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Jason answered back. “How did they get on board?”

“Brute force.” Blackbeard said absently. “They snuck on the ship right as we left the damn witch’s island. Gave Cook and Johnny a good knocking in the hull before Richard and I found them. Hylla gave me a good scar when I grabbed Reyna. She would have ripped my throat out if I didn’t have a dagger at Reyna’s throat.” Blackbeard rolled his left sleeve up, revealing a long white line from a large slash. “Reyna didn’t go easily, of course. She gave me a few good elbows before we got them both in the brig.”

“Why keep them?” Jason asked.

“I don’t know. Everyone wanted to toss them, let the sea decide if they survive but I didn’t have the heart too.” Blackbeard sipped his mug again, looking for the words. “There’s something furious about the sisters. Their will to live is palpable. I wasn’t going to be the one to extinguish it.” He paused for a moment like Blackbeard was thinking far off in the past, before the sisters.  _ How many men have he killed?  _ Jason thought.

“Who came around first?” Jason asked, pulling Blackbeard back. The Queen’s Revenge Returns felt like a dysfunctional family, ready to fall apart at any moment. But it held together by grit and will. There were echoes of the cohorts of Camp Jupiter. On the surface, it’s all structure and rules but underneath emotions bubbled and tensions run high.

“Reyna.” Blackbeard answered without a thought. “She’s starving for information about everything. Being trapped on the island made her eager to learn. And you can’t say no to her. Even Cook with his eternal scowl softened around the edge for her.” Jason smiled, wondering if that’s how the shopkeepers of New Rome thought of him like that. Blackbeard’s smile hardened. 

“Her sister, on the other hand, was different. Hard. Icy. Her distrust ran deeper than just our occupation. There was no warmth in her eyes unlike Reyna’s. Both are natural fighters. There’s war in their blood but Hylla… the witch drilled a cruelness in her.” Blackbeard turned to Jason. “I know this sounds mean but time apart for the sisters may be good. Let Reyna see the world without Hylla twisting her view.”

Jason and Blackbeard stood in silence for a second, allowing the sounds of the crew surrounding them, feeling the weight of today. So much has happened, Jason isn’t sure he can process everything. From Aeolus’ palace, to seeing the Trojan sea monster, being rescued by the pirates and driving the Kraken away, Jason felt like he fought three War Games back to back.  _ And there’s still a monster to kill.  _ He closed his eyes.

“You think a lot, Jason.” Blackbeard commented, pulling Jason back. “A little too much for just a twelve year old demigod. What’s weighing on your shoulders?”

“My lineage.” Jason answered without thinking, caught off guard by the use of his name. Blackbeard lowered his cup, giving Jason his full attention. “My destiny. My future. I’m the son of Jupiter sent to slay something more frightening than a Kraken.” The words just tumbled out once he started, telling Blackbeard about the prophecy and the Trojan sea monster. The lump that sat on Jason’s stomach eased just a bit. He felt better and worse at the same time as everything laid out. “And that’s how I got here.”

“To slay a sea monster…” Blackbeard murmured, drumming his fingers against the railing. “Because some old words written or read somewhere.” Jason looked up, confused. “Because of words a lot of somebodies believed in.” Blackbeard caught Jason’s gaze. “Prophecies are just word, boy. Words someone decided have power. You know what I believe in?”

Blackbeard leaned into Jason’s space, poking his chest. His blue eyes gleamed in the lantern light. “I believe in what I see. I’ve seen my men survive the worst of Circe and live. I’ve seen Reyna channel strength into my men with her touch. I’ve seen you, Jason Grace, fight with strength and courage. Prophecies are just words until we make them true.”

###

Jason stepped out from underneath the deck, tilting his head towards the dark sky above. Stars twinkled brightly, unpolluted by the lights of civilization. The wind tousled Jason’s hair as they pushed a collections of clouds inland. They were dark and menacing, heavy with rain and anticipating something was brewing. Jason shivered, wondering what exactly he was leading Blackbeard’s crew into.

“It’s personal, boy.” Blackbeard said to Jason as they assessed the damaged from the Kraken battle. Apparently, Blackbeard told his crew about Jason’s quest. They didn’t balk at the mention of another ancient monster fight. Occupation hazard it was. No, they seemed fueled by the prospect of another challenge. Jason shook his head and jumped when Blackbeard wrapped his arm around Jason’s shoulders. “And, we have two secret weapons and a prophecy on our side. We can’t die.”

Jason chuckled at the memory as he walked across the deck. Maybe with a wild band of pirates, he could slay the sea monster. “Are all quests this weird?” He murmured to the quiet deck. The Queen’s Revenge Returns moved silently over the water. A skeleton crew kept her on course as the rest slept. It’s been a long time since Jason been alone with his thoughts. He looked out in the water. The bay was only a sliver of light against the dark coastline. So close and peaceful, unaware of the incoming danger.

Jason looked at the crow’s nest, at least fifteen feet above the ship. He jumped, propelling himself up with the help of the wind. Flying was starting to get easier after two days of straight practice. The crew enjoyed throwing rotten fruit at Jason a little too much. His camp shirt still had a lingering smell of tomatoes. He grabbed the edge of the wooden basket pulling himself up to be greeted by a sharp dagger between the eyes.

“Whoa, easy.” Jason said as he looked up meeting Reyna’s dark gaze. She sighed and shook her head, twirling her dagger back into her belt. “Thank you for not poking my eye out.”

“You could have taken the rope ladder like everyone else.” She chastised as she sat back down. She moved with her usual swiftness and confidence. After the Kraken battle, Reyna was listless, drained from infusing the pirates and Jason with strength. She slept half of the day barely responding to anyone’s call. Jason curled his fingers, thinking of the sudden rush of pure energy and strength. It’s powerful, addicting and frightening.

“Reyna, what did you - “

“I’m sorry.” Reyna cut Jason off. She tugged a thin blanket around her form. “You must have been confused. I haven’t figured out how to control it yet. It’s like your lightning. It’s fuelled by emotions, adrenaline and dangerous situations.” Jason nodded his head, understanding her a bit. She’s just like him, learning what crazy powers her godly parent bestowed her.

“What was it?” Jason asked. He has grown up around a number of demigods and legacies but none of them had powers like Reyna. Reyna shrugged her shoulders, flexing her fingers like she could summon it.

“Richard calls it’s a drug. One hit and you feel invincible. Johnny says it’s magic I picked up from Circe. Blackbeard thinks otherwise.” Reyna settled in her seat. “He calls it empowerment since I’m literally enfusing my energy, multiplying it and giving it to another being. I’m not usual sapped like yesterday. I haven’t empowered that many people before.”

“Well, it probably saved us.” Jason said as he crossed his legs. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Reyna murmured as she rested her head on her knees, studying Jason. He let her, curious about her as well. Reyna is all hard edge, tough and unreadable no matter what angle you look at. But she’s still twelve, confused and uncertain like him.  _ What made you hard?  _ Jason wondered, thinking about the little hints everyone dropped.

“Jason,” Jason hummed at his name, looking up into her dark eyes. “Tell me about Camp Jupiter.”

“What do you want to know?” Jason asked, sitting a little straighter. He tried to picture the rolling hills, expansive meadows and flowing streams. The view from Temple Hill that would take anyone’s breath away. It felt like a dream so far away.

“How could they send you on an impossible quest?” The words cut deep into Jason as he processed them. “How can you put so much faith in a single city who may have sent you to your death? How are you not scared?”

“I am.” Jason admitted, looking at Reyna’s earnest expression. “Reyna, if you think I’m foolishly charging confident in myself, you are very wrong. I’m scared out of my mind.” Jason held his hand out. It trembled. Reyna pressed her lips together.

“Then why fight? What is stopping you from running away?” Reyna asked. Jason curled his shaking hand, about to throw her words back at her but he knew her reason. She and every pirate on this ship has a grudge against that monster. It threw them off course, ripping Hylla away from Reyna and wounded their pride. They have a real reason. Not some vague words from the gods above. “Why are you here, Jason Grace?”

Jason turned away from Reyna’s intense gaze, looking out at the water. He rubbed his eyes as he thought.  _ What about me? Why am I here?  _ He stared at the dark tattoos that marked his skin. Bold lines marked each year spent at Camp Jupiter. His father’s eagle with wings spread broadcasting to the world whose son he is. But it’s the four letters that struck a chord within Jason. SPQR.  _ Senātus Populusque Rōmānus.  _ The Senate. The People.

“I’m here because of brownies.” Jason started, smiling at the confusion in Reyna’s eyes. “I’m here because of long winding cobblestone streets and tall buildings covered in ivy. Because of years of history, traditions and the Senate. I’m here for New Rome, Reyna.”

“Is a city worth it?” Reyna whispered. She looked like she was trying so hard to understand his words.

“It’s not just a city, Reyna.” Jason answered as he thought. “It’s the laughter of children as they run out of the bakery with chocolate crumbs covering their fingers. It’s alleyways of shopkeepers beckoning you over with a gift they made just for you. It’s Felix patting me on my shoulders, telling me I’m ready. It’s Gwen, Bobby and Dakota forcing me to promise to come back alive or they would hunt me down. It’s people who care about you. It’s a place you can always come back to. It’s home. When you’re a part of New Rome, you are never alone. They’re my crew. And I will protect them against impossible odds.”

“But -” The boat lurched to a stop, throwing Reyna towards Jason. She smacked into his chest but they both scrambled up quickly. Jason stared out into the dark waters, trying to find anything. The horn blew as pirates emerged from underneath, shouting why the anchor suddenly dropped. Jason’s eyes widen as he made out large whirlpools that divided the bay from the sea.

“There!” Reyna shouted as she grabbed Jason’s shoulder. She pointed at a fin right before it dipped back into the water. The boat jerked as something pushed against it. Jason turned to the other side, waiting for the fin to appear again but nothing but darkness greeted him. The wind whipped around, flapping at the sails. Blackbeard’s orders to the crew muffled by the wind and crashing waves. Anticipation pulsed through his body as he clenched IVLIVS. It’s coming, he could feel it.

“BRACE!” Someone shouted as a mighty tail whipped out from the water, crashing into the side of the boat. Queen’s Revenge Return jerked violently, tossing a few men out. Jason and Reyna held on as they smacked against the side of the wooden basket. Reyna’s fingers dug into Jason’s side as something emerged from the water.

A long neck rose from the ocean as water droplets fell over white scales. Rows of razor sharp teeth lined a massive mouth. Bright yellow slitted eyes darted around before staring straight at Jason. A loud roar escaped its mouth as it reared its head back before lunging forward. “Jump!” Jason shouted as he grabbed Reyna’s arm and shoot up into the air. The Trojan sea monster bashed into the post, cracking it. It snapped at Reyna’s dangling legs but Jason flew up higher, just out of reach. 

Cannons fired as the pirates tried to find the creature. The Trojan sea monster is sleek though, diving back into the water out of reach. It created a huge wave, pushing the Queen’s Revenge Returns. Reyna wrapped her arms around Jason’s neck as the horror unfold beneath them.

The Trojan sea monster’s attacks were relentless. It slammed its tail against the ship, creating leaks. Pirates hacked and slashed when it lunged. It moved like a viper, stealing pirates and throwing them into the water. Blackbeard rallied his men, brandishing his twin curved swords like an extension of his arms. 

Jason felt Reyna clenched her jaw. Her grip loosened from his shoulder, about to enter the fray. “Wait,” Jason ordered as he wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close. Reyna glared at him harshly. He could see the anger and frustration bubbling underneath. “Aim for the head.” Jason pressed IVLIVS into her palm. It formed into a long balanced spear. Reyna slid her dagger into Jason’s belt as she nodded her head.

“For New Rome.” Reyna murmured, pulling a smile from Jason. The Trojan sea monster let out a cry as Blackbeard, Cook and Richard drove a pair of harpoons into the monster’s neck. It bashed its head down, creating a gaping hole on the deck. Jason spun in the air, tossing Reyna downwards to the monster. She fell fearlessly, stabbing IVLIVS into the monster’s head. It buckled, trying to throw Reyna off. “Do it, Jason!” Reyna shouted as she leaped off.

Jason shouted as he pulled his arm back, summoning all the electricity in his body into his hand. He dived downward, charging towards the monster. It saw Jason and veered right, dodging Jason as he tried to grab IVLIVS. Jason stopped mid-air, pulling Reyna’s dagger out, slashing at the monster. It roared and lunged forward, mouth wide open. Jason twisted to the right but it caught his left arm. Sharp teeth sliced into his arm as he screamed from the pain.

Jason drove Reyna’s dagger into the monster’s eye. A cannon ball shot through the air, smacking it in the neck. The Trojan sea monster gaped at the pain and Jason pulled his arm out and flew up into the air. He grabbed IVLIVS before he got out of range, landing on the beast’s head. It roared, sweeping its head back and forth to throw Jason.

“Not this time.” Jason grit his teeth as he summoned all his electricity and pushed it through his spear. A bolt of lightning from the storm also hit, rippling through Jason’s body. The Trojan sea monster howled in pain, stunned. Jason pulled IVLIVS out of the head before falling.

Cold. That was Jason’s first thought when he hit the water. He couldn’t find the strength to hold his breath as he sank, spent from using all his energy. The water rushed into his mouth, eager to claim another victim. Jason lifted his hand, reaching for the surface. A hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him up.

Jason gasped as his head broke the water’s surface, coughing the water out of his systems. “Not yet,” Reyna panted beside him as she pulled him to a wooden plank. “It’s not dead yet.” They both stared at the sea monster as it thrashed around, blind. It glared at Jason, sensing the boy despite its vision. A roar escaped its lips about to attack when three large tentacles wrapped around its neck. 

“What?” The water pushed Jason and Reyna as the two ancient monsters thrashed and fought. The Kraken managed to drag the weaken Trojan sea monster down into the depths. They bobbed in the cold water for a moment, processing what they just witnessed. Gradually, the whirlpools dissipated and the seas calmed. 

“Does that count?” Jason lifted his tired head towards Reyna. Her dark hair clung to her face as she gasped for breath. “Technically, the Kraken killed the Trojan sea monster.”

“I helped!” Jason exclaimed before the two twelve year olds laughed. He looked up at the sky, noticing the clouds that aided him gradually floated away.  _ Did you help, Father? Was I struggling that much you needed to step in?  _ Jason shook his head before looking at Reyna. “So what now? Are you going to sail the seven seas with Blackbeard?”

“As tempting as that is, Blackbeard may be grounded for a few more weeks.” Reyna commented, gesturing to the state of the Queen’s Revenge Returns. It wasn’t sinking withstanding the two monster attacks pretty well. But the gaping holes and broken masts weren’t easy fixes. Blackbeard waved at them from the deck as members of their crew slowly swam back. Reyna turned to Jason. “Got room for one more demigod at Camp Jupiter?”

“Always.”

 


End file.
